Jonathan Jonas Waits With Noone
by Irubjon'sporg67
Summary: Jonathan Jonas is just a hometown boy! But Porgs?


"Jonathan Jonas waits with Noone"

(A Porg X Reader lemon Fanfic)

Chapter 1 – Jonathan's erotic venture into capitalism?

It is so fucking ubiquitous for my only son, boi. Mother please don't slap me it feels so damn daddy dead? Urethra opens unto Jonathan wow what could sexually occur to Jonathan in such good urethrae because wherever he spits. Pinstriped jacket lifts up bollocks Jonathan you naughty sexy slut Theresa… brexit cumquat. Erotica, slippery pubic ass smells delicious right? Jonathan don't fucking adopt foetus sex because its sonic cuck. Large-scale benis zombie twerked endlessly whoops said Sheniqua, the boi penetrated sonic in his nono (ohh) it's gotta' jonathan! Please take me all the way to stomach land, you dirty fascist m9 pig. Alex the lover of doints unveiled mekka GWB inhaled. Can Jonathan scream endlessly inside, maybe vore pussy on amazon prime subscriptions? So, sex? Transformation from devianart to deep web red is the pillar considering humans climax severely during vore.

Touch jonathan?

Chapter 2 – Yo pimp! The profligates are cumming to succ my mothers

Jamaican wordsearches are very complicated sometimes if you are horny and with child bearing adult hooligans! Over there is Jonathan but what is that sexy boy wearing tights killing jews and raping dead mothers? It's nazi little ponies, the best for fucking? Young boys tight thais are found gender aphrodisiac ha ha! Sucking slowly on jonathan's gender-swap pill, I want all dem! Transformation porn super turns me gay for Ronald Weasely and muggles cannot suck thais as good as mogonigal that slut, I saw Chewbacca cucking his one sexy porg I clapped! So happy was jonathan he ejaculated and swapped bodies with his mum wow sexy! Kim Jonas plays with her dirty abused porg, porg takes beef flaps, also known as vagina with sauce… Marmite miner and butter on schween. Jonathan, Ronald cross swords and penises over marmite: my cock stop that its gonna take 100 men to clean that filthy fucking perusian rug, call Kermit he's got type 2 mega tourettes he makes the best papa john's green bean #greanbean social media massage onto his pornhub profile only on #greenbean flicker.

Dan Gat transformed into one sexy pina collada, and jonathan suckled up the cum every last drop!

Chapter 3 – holy fucking jonathans all over my smoother Mexican potato farm, filled with ceaseless youths in the best ever hardcord vore action!

Hey guys its ya boi optic aka jerma985 here. Steven hawking's fucking? I thought he only used burritos to fulfil his pent up sexual porg. Man, porgs really do suck on my ass but they cool. One time I ate four porgs, but with my steam powered penis I fucking fucked every atom possible. Steven's black hole was filled by rick and morty on an adventure with bob whitehouse oxford mega genius who also is the most obnoxious chin bearing twat but he cool. Fucking porg cunt spreading like vermin onto jonathan's body staining him forever, in his mind porgs were sexy and he hoped to lay one around his cock. Suck the cummies jonathan cries ferociously staring intently into porgy worgy's thick porgtastic porgmorphic porghole! Jonathan wiped the cum off his porg plushy; he like to imagine himself getting eaten by Ben Schrödinger author of great anal prolapses. Perusing around with his thick cock out guys I wanna stick it in anywhere and everywhere! Specifically the porg with the tight porghole! rubbing my juicy kawaii cock like anime boy on a porg? Who would have such lacking dignity to porg it up, down all over my porgy collection. John's mom tore her vaginal crater because jonathan stuck too many porgs up his mom's vajayjay. Whoops wasn't that just porgtastic better fucking call the police "please, help my porgs escape!" said jonathan porgpie isn't meant to be put up vagina but hey fuck all the porgs and especially my 17ft. porg sexdoll sold by disney made in California.

The chinese government would rather silence any who knew about porg fucking.

Chapter 4 – The tale of taxes and david camerone's piglet written by david hasslehoff.

The chinese boi, jonathan, was just finished fucking many porgs after completing the satanic ritual of the Mongolian empire. My little brother, timothy is a porg lol; I'm not fucking him? Safety-minded, jonathan double rubbered and history has shown that if you try to hide porgs from the chinese immegrants, their slapped cracked and fracked but post Malone brought hard horny rubber cocks to my daughters birthday. What a palaver, so david camerone unveiled the cure for vsauce's. Jonathan sensed a disturbance in the porg, it had aids? Good grief cus aids is in my asshole. John's penis slowly began to levitate "wow what a trick!" Jonathan explained, clapping his anal cheeks happily, freely and vigorously, but spiderman and batman had plans. Batman wanted the porgs "porg, please fuck me. Suddenly jon jonas died" said batman longingly. Show me the batcock! Spiderman, are traps gay lol wow so offended bitch you're damn right sonny "but why batman, we had a sexual agreement" suddenly the chinese government censored all of the porgs violently and ruthlessly. But jon had other plans, to rape superman. At this point, pussy was entered by jonathan violently and ruthlessly, grinning. But that's just a jest m9. Jonathan grinned, but what about me I'm just a poor succubus with a poor boys penny. Gingers are my passion, and I wanna fuck porgs? Jonathan couldn't hold back any longer so he filled his pockets with a lot of motherfucking cum baby! But then jonathan made cocktails with nothing and died suddenly. Thankfully he awoke in his grave jonathan screamed and jacked it good "well I guess this with foreign cock within" aid professor mgonigal and harry potter magically appeared and jumped from the rooftop dying directly on jonathan's hard cock (rigamortis) the ground shook with sexual and anal pleasure as harry was the potted plants in MoMA and proceeded to perish. But alas the day the Chinese government jacked their communist ideals hard.

The ground began quaking, arousing david camerone violently; it's a game theory but the chinese government had their porg sex.

Chapter 5 – An ending that fills me: jonathan with joy and pleasure endures what is to come in the depths of earth.

"stardate 1566.3 jonathan's log we made together. somehow i died" jonathan woke up in the hell that awaits porgs, limp porg bodies everywhere, flames raged as far as the eye could see. the chinese tasted so good and porgs! oh porgs, i fuck them if they're dead or alive. batman swooped with a horny, a horny is a wild chinese diplomat, we don't like you jonathan. your small penis could never pleasure the mom. the mother is great in life. dead mother's are cooler. the mother is a trap! jonathan gasped but his cock- god just suck me already god leapt down from above and opened his mouth wide but it was jesting m9; god created vore wow isn't jesus in satan's throbbing belly? the porgs suddenly rose again. in hell sex offenders lived, god damn i was hard whilst in hell. jonathan whipped out his macbook and opened and jacked to porgs. the porgs rosebud twitched charmingly ooh my balls tingled with an almost curious sensation. then jonathan's dick exploded everywhere, even onto holocaust victims lol! the porg holocaust that is. but everyone calls it the anime expo 2017 spiderman watched and asked himself the holocause of all this porg incest. in the end, jons mum was fake and everything he touched was nothing more than this. im dreaming said professor mgonigal. harry get the lube and bad dragon supplies; take me to the porgs" demanded jonathan to high council his own thoughts. im sorry but i only love sonic, so i know what must cum on sonic bodypillow. "so what is the deal with dead memes and porgs? said jonathan to his bodypillow bodypillow responded "fuck you jon" i've never seen such a orgasmic display of trnasformation porn" jonthan spoke as he masturbated "wow what a jack this is my boy time to say goodnight" as sonic ate he came undone rofl J.

"elvis isnt dead because i used my rocket propelled penis to go to hell."

nah just a jest m9


End file.
